


LSNMIATSaAaK: a working title

by emianium



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, a perfect family, akz is a naga, and aya is a regular ol human child, these are my OCs, yasuyoshi is a kitsune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emianium/pseuds/emianium
Summary: Monsters exist and usually live well alongside humans in towns and cities of the world of the Lunar Dominion (more commonly known by humans as Lunus), but some also keep to themselves where they’re most comfortable: their natural habitats. Some people are not okay with this whole monsters are real situation and hate them, although that’s just kind of a given by now. No matter where you go, there’s always going to be someone who whines all the damn time.Aya Ramos, a naive 5 year old girl, is sent into the forest of Lunus by her parents and all she is told to do is close her eyes, and count down from 50 when they tell her. When she opens her eyes, she finds herself alone in a place she doesn’t know and is completely alone. Instead of being eaten alive by forest-dwelling monsters as her good-for-nothing parents had hoped, she is found by two demi-humans that give her the thing she’s never had: a loving family.
Relationships: Akzaske & Aya Ramos, Akzaske/Yasuyoshi, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Yasuyoshi & Aya Ramos
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i started writing this at 1 in the morning and i finished at almost 6 in the morning so there'll be a few grammar problems but they will be fixed. i'll do a better read-though when i am awake and my eyes aren't blurring

They hoped this was it, that this was the end. They couldn’t afford to keep this thing here. Not that they wanted to anyways. It wasn’t expected, someone appeared on their doorstep one night and shoved this child into their arms. They couldn’t get a single word in before the stranger took off without a word, disappearing into the night. They refused to give it a name, let alone proper pronouns. They raised it for five years and as time went on, they grew more and more disgusted by it. They had bright yellow hair and deep blue eyes while it had light brown hair and dark, shit colored brown eyes. It stood out far too much and they couldn’t handle it.

“ _Take it into the forest. Leave it to die. You didn’t want it in the first place, now did you?_ ”

That was that.

“ _Let’s play a game! Close your eyes and walk with us. No peeking!_ ” Her mom laughed, a soft sound that always brought Aya comfort, even if it was never directed at her. She also liked games just as much as her mom and dad. Sure, she doesn’t look like them, brown hair and eyes compared to their blonde hair and deep blue eyes, much prettier than hers they always said. She didn’t mind though. Any time spent with her parents was good enough!

_“We told you, don’t you_ ever. _Call us your parents. You haven’t earned that yet.” her dad’s voice booms in her ears. Aya covers her ears and sinks down into her corner._

_“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.” her words are uneven as she sniffles and fat tears roll down her face. She’s made them angry again._

Aya shakes her head to rid herself of the memory, her eyes still tightly shut behind her hands. They told her to not peek and she’s a good girl. She’ll listen to them so maybe someday they won’t get mad and hit her when she calls them “mom” or “dad”.

“Are you ready? We’re almost there!” her dad’s voice booms from her left. Aya nods frantically.

“I’m ready! I’m ready!” She feels not-yet-her-mom-and-dad stop as they arrive.

“Good! Now, what I want you to do is count down from fifty and when you get to zero, open your eyes and your surprise will be right there. Ready? Start counting!” Aya giggles as she starts counting down.

She doesn’t hear them leave. She doesn’t hear them turn around and run the direction they just came from. She doesn’t know it’s pitch black out.

She fumbles a few times (is tenty-one even a number? it is now, she supposes) but eventually gets to zero.

“Okay! I’m done counting! I’m gonna look now!” Aya opens her eyes and sees-

Nothing.

Nothing but pitch black. Was this her surprise? it’s not a very good one. Aya doesn’t like the dark. They remember that, right?

… Right?

Maybe they’re behind her! That way if she peeked before she finished counting she wouldn’t see the surprise! They’re very smart! Aya turns around, the smile on her face growing even bigger.

And then the smile disappears from her face. There’s still nothing but darkness. She spins around, trying to look for where they went.

She doesn’t see them.

“Hello? Are you still here? It’s dark and I’m getting scared. You… you didn’t leave me right? You’re just hiding! Yeah! You really, really want this to be a surprise so you’re hiding!” She runs forward and finds something she thinks is a tree. She looks behind the maybe-tree and sees nothing. Anywhere she looks is just nothing. She can barely see her hand in front of her face, let alone a foot behind a tree. She runs past the maybe-tree and only makes it five feet before she trips on a protruding root and falls flat on her face. Aya slowly sits up and holds her knees to her chest, her left knee throbbing. Her head falls onto her knees, sending another wave of pain up her body.

She takes another look around. There’s still nothing she can see.

She’s getting cold.

Everything hurts.

She’s tired.

She starts crying.

_Above her, something peers down from the tree it’s residing in. He sees a child- a_ human _child- resting against a larger root than what it tripped on. They’re crying. He fights with himself for a second, debating if he should intervene._

_Something pulls at his heart. And in that moment, he makes a split second decision._

This child is his responsibility now.

“Hey. Are you okay?” a deep voice from above calls out. Aya’s head snaps up and her sobbing ceases. She does her best not to move but she’s shaking too much. “No no no, hey it’s okay. I won’t hurt you. Do you need help?” The voice moves to her left and she sees the outline of a person.

“I… I’m- no, I think I hurt m’knee.” Her voice shakes and is barely above a whisper. Thankfully, the silhouette understands what she said.

“God, fuck, uh, is it bleeding? Would you like me to get a lantern?” He, at least they sound like a he, sounds a lot more worried than before. She nods and then realizes he probably didn’t see her. Before she can say anything else however, there’s a shuffling sound as he reaches for the lantern. He fidgets with the light for a second, a chorus of swears leaving his mouth. A minute of swearing passes and he makes a quiet noise of victory.

“Did it work?” The shuffling comes back for a second as he places the lantern in front of Aya.

“Yeah, it was just being a finicky little shit and wouldn’t start. Got some bandages too, so we’re good.” He hands Aya a roll of gauze and lights the lantern.

And then she gets a good look at the other person.

She realizes it isn’t a person.

It’s a _snake_ person.

Aya looks at his tail (the shuffling sounds, she figures out) and looks at his face. He looks slightly annoyed, but notices her staring and his face softens.

“I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re hurt enough right now. Lemme see your knee, I want to patch it up. That okay? If it hurts or you want me to back off just tell me, alright?” She nods and shifts her knee towards him. “Lemme see the gauze. I need it.” Aya hands him the roll and he gets to work.

Five minutes pass and he hears a small voice ask him something.

“Hm? What’s up?” He doesn’t move his head to look at her, as he’s focused entirely on her knee, but he still replies.

“My name is,” her voice cracks and she sniffles, clears her throat, and tries again. “M’name’s Aya. Do… do you have a name?” He nods.

“Akzaske. Nice to meet you, Aya.” She’s surprised he doesn’t hiss when he talks.

“Ass?” His head snaps up.

“No, not ass. Who taught you to swear? Aren’t you ten or something?” She shakes her head.

“M’five. And you’ve been swear’n. M’sorry. I didn’t mean to make you mad.” His eyes go wide as he looks at her more closely. She avoids his eyes.

“You’re _five_ ?! Holy shi- _crap._ You’re a kid, why’re you out here in the middle of the night? The hell happened?” Aya doesn’t answer. He takes this as his cue to shut up and keep working.

Five more minutes pass and her knee is patched up and doesn’t sting as much as before. She gives a quiet “th’nk you” before looking at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. The snake-person sees her head turning away from him and snorts.

“Am I really that horrific to look at? You’ve barely looked at me this entire time. I’m not going to hurt you, really, and normally I’d leave you alone and go back in my tree, but you’re still hurt and I’m not leaving a fuckin’ _baby_ alone.” She flinches at their tone and swearing. Akzaske opens his mouth to apologize, but Aya took this moment to look up and sees the fangs. She can’t bring herself to look away and stares at his teeth in fear. Akzaske closes his mouth and slowly holds his hand out.

“Here, let’s try this whole introduction thing again. Hi, I’m Akzaske and I’m a naga. I want to help you. What’s your name?” Aya stares at his hand for a second before reaching out her own hand. He gently shakes her hand and smiles.

“M’Aya. M’five and I don't know where my not-parents are,” Akzaske looks at her.

“‘ _Not-parents?_ ’ What does that mean? Are they not your actual parents?” She hums.

“They don't like me calling them mom n’ dad. I haven’ earned it yet.” He looks at her, face both concerned and pissed all at once.

“What kind of bullshit- er- uh, bullcrap is that? ‘Haven’t earned it yet’. Just because you may not be their kid by blood doesn’t mean that you have to earn that,” he looks away and mutters to himself. “What the fuck kind of people just abandon a kid in the middle of nowhere? Were they hoping she’d be eaten or some shit?” Aya pulls her hand away, and starts tearing up.

“Did- did they leave me? Why’d they leave me? I,” her sniffles turn into full-blown sobs. “M’ a bad kid? D’ they not love me?” Aya moves forward and buries her face in Akzaske’s chest and holds onto his shirt. Akzaske feels another pull at his heartstrings and wraps his arms and tail gently around her.

“You’re not a bad kid. If they’re gonna act like this to a kid then they’re not worth it. They’re not worth anything. No one in their right mind would leave you alone. You aren’t what’s wrong, it’s them who’s wrong.” She lifts her head up, tears and snot streaming down her face.

“R’lly? M’not bad?” Akzaske shakes his head and holds her face in his right hand.

“You are anything _but_ bad. I haven’t known you for very long but I can say without a doubt in my mind that _you are a wonderful kid._ ” Aya’s eyes well up with more tears as she puts her face back in his chest, her arms trying to wrap around his torso. He chuckles and lifts her up, holding her close. He leans in to whisper in her ear. “ _You are good. You are a good kid. I know you are. You deserve the world._ ” Her shaking stops, turning into tremors that only shake her body when she sniffles. She pulls back and wipes her eyes.

“You're r’lly nice, Mr. As- Aks- Ass,”

“Akz. Just call me Akz. No need for the ‘mister’.” She nods and immediately yawns.

“Th’nk you, Akz. You're a lot nicer th’n they were,” Aya yawns again and Akzaske smiles.

“Thank _you_ , Aya. You’re really nice too,” he pauses for a moment, trying to come up with words. “Actually, I have a question for you.”

“Hmn?”

“Would you be opposed to staying with me? There’s someone else I want you to meet. He’s real sweet, almost as sweet as you. Would you like that? You could have a new, safer place to stay.” He knows she’s almost asleep at this point but still waits for her to answer.

“I’d like that. Th’nk you.”

“You’re more than welcome. C’mon, let’s head somewhere a lot more comfy and warm.” He grabs the lantern and gauze in his right hand and holds Aya tight with his left, standing and slithering away into the brush, smiling softly as he listens to Aya breathe and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya and Akzaske bond some more and she finally meets the stranger Akzaske was talking about.

Despite looking as tired as she did (and making Akzaske believe that she’d be out like a light the entire time), Aya woke up a few minutes before they made it to where Akzaske lived (or that’s what Aya thought was happening, the details are kinda fuzzy from all the crying she did). She wasn't expecting him to be so gentle with her and how slithering is a lot less bumpy than walking. Much easier to take a nap, she thinks.

She didn't think she was shifting around that much until Akzaske started talking to her.

"Hey, you're up. How was the nap? We've only got a lil bit longer til we get there, wanna stay up until then or do you wanna take another quick nap? Whatever's most comfortable for you." Aya yawns and stretches as best she can in his arms. She makes a noise that sounds more like a small kitten yawning than anything. The mental picture melts Akzaske's heart even further.

“‘M good. ‘ll stay up.” She rubs her eyes and rests her head into the crook of his neck. He laughs softly.

“If you’re sure. Once we’re there, want me to nudge you awake if you nod off again?” She hums, sending gentle vibrations on his neck. He shifts his head a bit, the sensation calming him for whatever reason.

 _‘Maybe it’s because it’s proof she’s alive and didn’t die because of those negligent ass people._ ’ he thinks. He knows his thoughts are right. She didn’t deserve that kind of treatment, but at least now he can make it right.

Aya takes his shifting around as “he wants me to move my head away” and pulls her head up.

“Oh shit, sorry. You can put your head back, I don’t mind.” Aya hesitates and her head remains in the air. “Really, it’s okay. When was the last time you had any physical contact anyway?” Aya thinks for a moment.

“Never…?” Akzaske halts his movement and stares wildly at her.

“I, what do you mean, _never_ ? No one has ever held you? Not even rubbed your back?” Aya looks down, tears beginning to cloud her eyes. A painful wave of realization hits Akzaske. “Wait. They’ve _hit_ you before? The only touch they’ve ever given you was to hurt you? That’s,” he stops himself from continuing. He knows this is probably difficult for her to remember but that doesn’t stop him from asking. “I, just, one last question, okay? If you don’t want to remember or say anything, just smack me.” he takes a deep breath. “Was hitting the only kind of abuse?”

“... No,” Aya doesn’t elaborate. She doesn’t have to. Akzaske shuts his eyes and furrows his brow.

“I’m sorry kid. And know that I’m not upset at you. Not at all. I’m,” he sighs heavily. “I’m upset that you had to go through that. Like I said before, you’re a sweet kid and you deserve so much more than they’ve ever given you.” ‘ _Or lack thereof,_ ’ he thinks to himself. He holds her even closer than before. Aya hugs him back. She hugs him with so much force that he’s taken aback by just how strong this kid is, mentally, emotionally, and physically. He laughs. “Man, you’re real strong, aren’t you? Buuuuut,” he squeezes her. Not enough to strangle her or hurt her in any way, fuck no, but enough that she lets out a wheeze, laughing back at him. 

“Oh?” Aya squeezes him harder. He lets out a (partially over exaggerating and partial ‘actually that’s kinda starting to strangle me’) wheeze as well.

“Now we’re talkin’! That’s some real strength you got there. Nicely done kid. I’m proud of you.” he continues walking and notices Aya’s eyes light up. He guesses that she didn’t get any loving reaffirmations either. First time for everything. Thankfully this back and forth of squeezes raised her spirits and they spent the rest of the trip cracking jokes and laughing.

As soon as Yasuyoshi heard a muffled “we’re here!”, he knew something was up. Listening closely, he heard Akzaske set something down in the doorway and moved into the living room.

Yasuyoshi was sitting on the couch, looking towards the door when Akzaske slithered in and kissed him. He smiled and reached up to hold his boyfriend’s face in his hand.

“What did you do.” Akzaske looked at him with wide (and guilty, might he add) eyes.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? So you said “we’re here” to no one? You forget I can hear very far, dear.” His left ear jerked and tapped Akzaske’s cheek. He avoided eye contact.

“Okay, so _maybe_ I did something. But it’s a good thing! Bringing her here was the best decision I’ve ever thought of.”

“ _Her_? Who is this mystery stranger, hm?” Almost as if on cue, a thud emanated from the walkway. They both turned to look and the only thing Yasuyoshi saw was a white blur. Akzaske sighed quietly.

“It’s okay. You can come out here now.” At his saying this, a small figure walked out.

Of all the things Yasuyoshi expected from his boyfriend (after years of knowing him), Akzaske bringing home a little girl was one of the last things he could come up with. Not that he was opposed, of course. The girl immediately hid behind the snake man. He laughed softly and put his hand on her head.

“Hey, it’s alright. He won’t hurt you.” Yasuyoshi stood up slowly from his seat and kneeled before her.

“Well hello there, child. What’s your name?” She brought her eyes up to look at him but averted them as soon as she saw his three (maybe four, he hadn’t bothered to count in a while) tails swaying back and forth slowly. He laughed quietly. “I see your eyes have found their way to my tails, hm?” Her eyes whip back to his face, her face scrunching as though she was about to cry and apologize. “Oh, no, darling. It’s quite alright. They’re very pretty, aren’t they?” She nodded and finally spoke.

“Your ears are fluffy.” Yasuyoshi laughed again and slowly brought his hand out, gently taking her hand in his.

“Is this alright?” She nodded. “Good, now, would you do me a favor and step out from behind him? I’d like to greet you properly.” She hesitated and Akzaske rubbed her head, gesturing her over towards the kitsune, silently mouthing “it’s alright, I swear”.

She walked over, her hand still holding onto Yasuyoshi’s own. He raised her hand up and placed it on his head, close to his ears.

“You’ve been staring at them for quite some time. Would petting them calm you down?” She didn’t answer and began petting him gently. He leaned into her touch on instinct, in bliss.

“Well would you look at that. You’ve got him wrapped around your finger, Aya.” Yasuyoshi let out a dreamy sigh. “I think he might even like you more than I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yasu voice you're my favorite. akzaske who


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya eats a proper meal and the two question just exactly what they're going to do about Aya's previous "guardians".

After a few more pets (to both Aya and Yasu’s delight), the fatigue catches up with her once again. Yasuyoshi looks at her, slitted eyes looking her up and down and ears still twitching, as if listening for something.

Turns out that “something” was Aya’s stomach.

“Hon, have you eaten anything yet? I know you must still be quite,” he pauses as though he couldn’t stomach the thought of what must’ve happened earlier (he has a feeling that that pit in his stomach will turn out to be worse than he thinks). “Exhausted from previous events, but you should really eat something before passing out again. I had just finished making supper, actually, right before you came. Would you like some? It’s soup.” Aya’s face lights up.

“I can ‘ave some?! I can have more than just bread?! T’ank you!” she shouts and takes a step forward, once again closing the gap between her and the kitsune. She wraps her tiny arms around him, thanking him profusely.

“ _As if she hasn’t ever eaten anything before. Just what hasn’t Akzaske told me about this child’s past? What more could there possibly be to make this even more depressing than it already is?_ ” At this moment, Yasuyoshi comes to the same conclusion that Akzaske came to when he first met Aya.

“ _I will do everything in my power to protect this child._ ”

He brings himself back to the present seconds later, Aya’s arms still tightly wrapped around him. He hugs back and lifts her up.

“Of course you can have some. What kind of monster would I be if I didn’t share?” He realizes the double meaning behind his words but chooses to ignore them as he sets Aya down at the table and hands her a bowl. She gives a quick thank you and digs in. She shoves a quick spoonful in her mouth and chews, her eyes shut as she eats in bliss. 

She suddenly pauses as tears fill her eyes. Yasuyoshi and Akzaske are quick to move to her sides to check on her.

“Hey, no, kid, don’t cry. What’s wrong? Is it too hot?” She shakes her head. Yasuyoshi stops in his reassuring rubs on her back as the answer hits him like a train.

“Oh, hon. You’re crying because you’ve never had this much kindness shown to you, aren’t you?” She nods. “I thought so. It’s alright now, my sweet. You’re in a better place now, one where you’ll never go hungry or unloved ever again. I swear on my life.”

“And when he says he swears something, he really means it. Kitsunes don’t break promises or oaths of any kind. Ever. I don’t think they’re legally allowed to.” Aya snorts, a soft and happy sound. Yasuyoshi gives him a weird look. At least her mood is improving. How in the world do human children have such swift mood swings?

“...Yes, I suppose that’s one way of putting it. Promises are legally binding, in some sense. Good thing there isn’t any paperwork to handle. Do I look like an ancient being who has time to worry about the law in the human world?” Aya fully laughs this time, her face crinkling as the others look at her with soft, warm eyes.

“There ya go. Feeling better?” Aya nods.

“Mmhm. T’ank you.” Akzaske pats her head.

“Good kid. Now, finish that bowl. You look like you’re about to fall asleep face first in there.” She has to admit, she’d been feeling pretty sleepy for a while and hadn’t been hiding it very much, what with Yasuyoshi’s words from earlier and all. “Finish your food first, Aya. Then I’ll tuck you in, alright?” She sleepily agrees and finishes off the last of her soup.

“If you need anything, we’ll be right out here. Sleep tight, kiddo.” Akzaske slithers out from the hallway and back into the living room, and plops (or the serpent equivalent of it, anyway) into his boyfriend’s lap, head resting in the crook of Yasuyoshi’s neck.

“So, tell me again, how did this happen?” Akzaske sighs and the tip of his tail, currently beginning to coil around the kitsune’s arm, lashes out and smacks Yasuyoshi on his right shoulder.

“I told you, I was in the tree I’m normally in and then this kid just fucking showed up out of nowhere and I guess I’m her new dad now? Yuyu, I have no idea how to take care of a kid,” he pauses for a moment. 

“But?”

“But if anything happened to her I’d kill every being in this forest and then myself.” Yasuyoshi laughs lightly.

“You know, if you keep shouting the way you are, you’ll wake her up. And you won’t be doing this alone. I’m going to help out too, you know,” Akzaske gets a troubled look on his face, unsure of his next actions. “You look worried. What’s troubling you, darling?”

“It’s just,” his eyes move to look at his hands, sharp nails glinting from the dim ceiling light. “I don’t know what to do. What if I mess this up somehow? What if I end up traumatizing her more? What if she hates me?” Yasuyoshi holds him closer to his chest.

"You're overthinking this, love."

"I'm not overthinking anything! This is an actual fucking human! I have no idea what to do!" He knows he should be a bit quieter but he needs to get this off of his chest. Yasuyoshi holds Akzaske’s hands in his own.

"Breathe, first of all. You will be fine. _We_ will be fine. This child trusts you, and she is not wrong in doing so. You make a very nice father, Akzaske. We will take care of this child together, and we will get through it together. All three of us." Akzaske calms down from his words, looking back at Yasuyoshi with unbridled adoration in his eyes.

"You're way too good for me." He moves their joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

"As are you." Yasuyoshi kisses Akzaske fully on the lips, smiling into the kiss.

Akzaske chuckles and looks up at him when they pull away.

“You had the same feeling in your chest like I did when I first saw her, didn’t you?”

“The absolute heartbreak that I felt just _thinking_ about what she must’ve gone through? Yes, as a matter of fact. I did.” Akzaske sighs deep, sounding more along the lines of a sharp exhale.

“You saw what they looked like. That’s part of the reason you’re acting so standoff-ish.”

“What do you mean, standoff-ish? I’m acting normal.” He gives Yasuyoshi a half glare.

“You’re never this wordy with something that doesn’t bother you. You’re plotting something.” A dark look makes its way all over his face as he turns to, finally, face the naga.

“I saw what they look like _and_ what they did. They left a five year old child out to fend for herself. They left her to be eaten by something out here. They're not getting away with this, I’m going to make very sure of that.”

“Ever the pacifist, huh? I thought kitsunes don’t seek out violence.”

“I thought so too, until you brought her here,” he cups Akzaske’s face in his left palm. “Kitsunes are also very protective, you are aware of this fact.” Akzaske nods.

“I didn’t say I was going to stop you. But promise me one thing.”

“Anything, my love.”

“No violence.” Yasuyoshi snickers.

“And give them proof that we’re nothing but savages? Wild beasts who only seek for power and glory? Attacking those who look at us funny with reckless abandon and seemingly endless bloodshed? Of course not.”

“Kill ‘em with kindness.” A voice pops up from behind the couch. Their heads whip to see Aya standing there, rubbing the sleep from her still drowsy eyes.

“Hon what are you doing up? I thought you were asleep.”

“C’n I have some water? ‘M thirsty.” Yasuyoshi sighs and Akzaske starts laughing.

“Course you can. C’mon.” He gets up from the couch and uncoils himself from his partner, leading Aya to the fridge. The kitsune watches them as they come back. Aya sets the cup down on the table and sits in his lap.

“Oh? Was the bed not comfortable enough?”

“Th’t’s not it.” He smiles.

“Am I just a better cushion, then?” Aya hums.

“Warm. An’ you c’n hug back.”

“You just wanted someone to hold you as you fall asleep, is that it?” Aya makes a small movement that Yasuyoshi makes out as a nod. “Then we’ll gladly hold you.” Akzaske moves to the other side, taking his previous position in the fox deity’s lap and coils around him once more, only this time, he includes Aya.

“There. Now we’re all warm. Sleep.” His tone seems harsh but he’s happier than he’s been in a while. They all close their eyes, and Yasuyoshi listens to all three of their combined heartbeats. A precaution. The sounds eventually lulls him to sleep, and they dream in bliss (and an absolute mess of limbs).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe aya condones violence through being kind :pensive:

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello im making some changes (aka i don't know how to write a 5-year-old talking and so i have consistency issues with her speech) while im writing the second chapter (which is happening!! i promise!!!!!)


End file.
